


Double Date?

by layukobe



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Double Date, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layukobe/pseuds/layukobe
Summary: Lena invites Maggie and Alex to an unexpected dinner.





	1. Misadventures of being a Danvers

Friday 6 PM: L-CORP

LENA: (on the phone) Karen, please call Miss Danvers ASAP.

Kara is at the DEO

KARA: Oh, Hello, Miss Luthor?  
L: I told you to call me Lena, Miss Danvers...  
K: Okay, but only If you call me Kara!  
L: 'k then, so, I was wondering If you'd like to, I don't know... maybe grab some dinner sometime....maybe

Kara chokes and answers without even thinking  
K: OMG, freakin' yes...I mean, of course, sure...why not?!  
L: Alright, so.. it's a DATE!

Lena hangs up and thinks how afraid she was when she first thought about asking Kara out.

Meanwhile ate DEO

K: Hey, sis, can I ask you something?  
A: Hm...Sure?!  
K: Do you remember Lena?  
A: Yeah. What about her?  
K: She kinda...ask me out...and..  
A: Wait a second....so you're gay too? Like.....  
K: No Alex, it's just that.....I like.....like HER  
A: OOhh, I get it.  
K: You do?  
A: Sure, you just like....people  
K: Wow, I didn't think you'd get this that easily! Thanks, but let s go back to my thing... She asked me out, and I said yes, but i don't what to do... Like do I pick her up, do I pay, do I take her home....  
A: Kara, calm thafuckdown, first of all, she was the one that asked you out....second, she's a freakin' boss ass bitch, trust me she'll send a limo. Now, your last question I'm not sure what to say, 'cause that's up to you!  
K:Why?  
A: 'cause, If the dinner goes great you most likely will want to return the "favor"...  
K: and by "returning the favor" you mean....  
A: Yep, I'm not gonna about this with my little sister, hell no... 'k Kara, I need to go Maggie is waiting downstairs...byeeeeee  
K: ALEX, wait I need.....she's gone.

to be continued...............


	2. Sanvers To The Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't stop thinking about Lena's invitation, she needs help, so Sanvers is coming to the rescue!

Kara's flat - same day - 9 PM

Kara's with Alex and Maggie

Maggie: So, Kara, Alex told me you're going out with Lena....  
K: Yeah, and I'm still freakin' out  
M: But why?  
K: Because it's my first "date" with a girl  
M: C'mon, it's not that scary! I remember my first date.... We were both in the same police academy, her name was Nicole. We became friends right away, she was the first girl I got to go out with....

Alex looks at Maggie with a slightly angry face

M: But, that's past, 'cause now I've found someone. This person is what I need in my life....

Maggie kisses Alex, but breaks after a moment. She remembers that Kara is there and still freakin' out.

A: 'k babe, now let's focus, right?  
M: Right!  
A: Sis, look at me, you are fine af. Stop worrying about looks and stuff...  
K: Really, okay then, but what If she doesn't like me?

Maggie and Alex once again look at each other and roll their eyes.

A: WTF Kara, seriously? SHE FREAKIN' ASKED YOU OUT, IF SHE DIDN'T LIKE YOU SHE WOULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!  
K: omg Alex, I'm sorry, I don't get this kinda... of...stuff, you know. You see in my planet when you like someone things are different.  
M: Little Danvers, hear me out, your sister is right about what she said. Even tho she was a little bit.... loud... so calm down, you'll be alright and If you need us just give us a call....  
K: Okay you guys, thanks for everything. Hey, why don't you guys come over with me, we'll do a double date, watcha think?

to be continued.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very hero-like, said no one ever!


	3. Help For Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to deal with someone....like... Kara.

M: Could you give us just a second Kara?  
K: Sure!

Maggie grabs Alex by the arm and walks away.

A: Hey, hey, you're gonna rip your leather jacket!  
M: What? Why are you using.....okay nevermind.... Alex we can't do this to Lena!  
A: What do you mean?  
M: Well, Lena asked HER out, so obviously she is looking foward to meet Kara. Not her sister and her girlfriend.  
A: Girlfriend, hehehe, I'll never get used to this word....

Maggie slaps her own face and says.  
M: Okay, GIRLFRIEND, let's continue?  
A: Yes, Ma'am!  
M: So, we'll not gonna do this to Lena, maybe after when they "settle", we'll be able to do this. Deal?  
A: Deal...but....only If you give me that massage...you know.  
M: Sure, Miss Danvers!

The couple returns to the living room, Kara is restless, she's shaking and sweating.

M: Little Danvers, I'm sorry, we have something...  
K: But I didn't even said the date...  
A: We can't go anywhere like...the whole week!

Maggie looks to Alex with a naughty face.

K: Okay, but If I feel that something is weird I'm gonna call you guys!  
M/A: Sure!

To be continued.............


	4. Darling Be A Dear And Send A Message For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena needs Ka......I mean Supergirl!

The couple leaves the flat.

Kara is talking to herself.

K: You can do this, c'mon you're frekin' Supergirl! You must handle this.

Winn calls her.  
W: Hey, I need you to go to the L-CORP tower, like right now!  
K: Hello to you too Winn....  
W: Sorry Kara, but you really need to run...I mean fly, now!  
K: I'm going, 'k. Bye.

Kara arrives at the tower she sees Lena, who is also restless.

K: Hello, Miss Luthor is somehting wrong?  
L: Hey, Supergirl, yes. Very wrong!  
K: But why?  
L: Well I asked your friend Kara out, and I'm not sure If she really wants to go out with me.... she haven't texted me yet!  
K: I'm sure she's been busy, trust me she wants to go out with you...  
L: Hm, she told about me to you, interesting....

Kara is sweating once again. She tries to change the subject.

K: Someone told you need help.  
L: YES! Winn told me If I need your help, I'd have to give him a call.... you know.  
K: Okay then...What do you need?  
L: I need you to talk to Kara, since you're the only one who's "in touch" with her. Tell her our date we'll be tomorrow night at 9 PM, at WOO Fang's, I'm going to send a limo to pick her up.  
K: WOW, that's her favorite place, she loves their dumplings....  
L: Well, that's a nice information, and Supergirl thanks for everything!  
K: No problem, she'll be glad to hear this Miss Luthor! Bye  
L: Bye, Supergirl.

Kara flies away and almost crashes at a building, she cannot believe that her date with Lena haven't even happened yet, but is already the greatest she's ever had in her life.

 

To be continued.............


	5. Hold Your Horses

Meanwhile at Alex's flat.....

M: Danvers, do you want to try some vegan meat?  
A: what?...Is that like a...a thing?  
M: Yep, but I'm just messing with you, hahahaha.  
A: HAHA, not funny at all. This will cost you a good "back rub"!  
M: Hm, a "back rub"....we'll see what I can do about that!

Maggie grabs Alex by the arm. She pulls Alex in front of her. The moment stops, now they're face to face, hearing their own breath. Alex raises Maggie and throws her on the counter, she climbs her and starts to kiss her lips softly. Maggie breathes heavily.

M: But, like, didn't you say that I was supposed to give you... a "back rub"?  
A: Just shup up and kiss me!

Alex is on top of Maggie, she tries to take their clothes off. Unsuccessfully, she pulls out an ankle knife.

A: Do you like this shirt?  
M: Meh, not so much...why...Oh damn

Alex rips Maggie's shirt, showing her perfect abs.

A: Well, you can use my t-shirt after this.  
M: Sounds good to me.

Alex takes her shirt off too, followed by her pants and also Maggie's.   
They're kissing like they never done it before, it was like If something magical was happening there. Maggie pulls Alex's hair, she moans.

A: I didn't know you were into S&M!  
M: You haven't seen the best of me yet Danvers.

She winks at her girlfriend. They continue to kiss, Alex takes her bra off and Maggie is just wowed by her.

M: Babe, they look bigger, did I somehow get you pregnant?! ajahahahaha  
A: Dumbass, shut up and kiss me, we don't have much time!  
M: Why are you saying that?  
A: 'Cause every-freakin'-time I'm happy something happens  
M: So let's do this as fast as we can, agreed?  
A: Fuck yes!

Suddenly the balcony door opens and they hear a scream. Kara appears.

K: OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY...I DIDN'T KNOW...SORRY...

Kara covers her eyes.

M: Well, looks like you were right Danvers, close call, I'm gonna head to the shower. Meet you later, babe.  
A: Hey, at least give me a kiss!  
M: I'm not really comfortable almost naked in front of your little sister, uh uh. No kiss!

 

Alex pouts at Maggie.

 

M: You know I can't resist this face!

 

Kara is still standing with her eyes covered, listening to their conversation.

 

K: No one resist, it's like a family secret...sorry....again.

 

Maggie takes what's left of her clothes from the floor and covers her breast. She runs to the bathroom, locking the door.

 

A: I really don't know how to react to this...'cause that tv show you made me watch had two siblings naked in the same room, and I didn't know what happened after 'cause honestly for me it was kinda.... meh....boring!  
K: They also had sex after that but...  
A:WHATA....WHAT....GROSS...Kara why are you watching that?  
K: Lena Headey? Duh?  
A: Right, she's fine AF. How come I didn't notice that you were into "people" before?  
K: Because you never asked me before, you're like the SUPER-OVER-PROTECTIVE-SISTER, first you shoot then you ask the questions....  
A: I've been trying to change, but it takes time, you know!

Kara goes to the refrigerator, grabs the ice cream and takes a big full spoon to her mouth. She cringes

A:HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
K: Ok, this is not Ice cream.....  
A: It's Maggie's vegan ice cream, I know it's very very gross. The things I do for love..... But what are you doing here?  
K: Lena asked "Supergirl" to give me a message!  
A: Whoa there, but what did she say?

to be continued...........

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more, like, someday.


End file.
